


Upon A Star

by witchyvinci



Series: The Childhood He Never Had [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Atlantis The Lost Empire, Cuddling, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationship, M/M, Soft!Hanzo, THEYRE SO CUTE, hanzos never seen a disney movie help, soft!mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyvinci/pseuds/witchyvinci
Summary: As a child Hanzo Shimada never had a chance to experience foolish childhood memories. McCree helps him learn what he never knew he missed.//The smell of popcorn wafted through the house. An arm over Hanzo's shoulder, blankets piled in his lap, and a stack of animated features on the table before him--waiting to be viewed.





	Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all thanks for reading!! I hope to include more in this series and will hopefully add a new prompt weekly!
> 
> This prompt was inspired by: cascadedEquilibrium you have such lovely ideas and your comments mean the world to me! I only just saw this movie a few days ago so I apologize if it's not accurate enough or details are wrong!!
> 
> Totally open for any prompts if there's anything you wanted to see them do!!
> 
> **EDIT** someone pointed out to me that Disney films are hugely advertised in Japan//previous edit had Hanzo unfamiliar with them

The indistinguishable smell of butter on popcorn coated the living room in a blanket of richness. Peeking from behind the curtain was the black of night, and the faint glimmer of the moon. The T.V sat on a plain menu screen, a pile of movies sitting on the coffee table waiting for judgement.

Hanzo sat on the couch, hair tied up in a lazy bun with strands falling over his ears. He wore a large washed out t-shirt--one he had no doubt borrowed from his lover--with the words ‘Route 66-New Mexico’ written in a cheesy western font overtop of a pair of loose black boxers. A large flannel blanket was draped over him, and he cuddled his bowl of popcorn close to his body for the extra heat.

“Are these...Disney?”

Jesse smiled, picking through the movies on the coffee table as he tried to pick the perfect one. “You're familiar with 'em?”

“Yes” Hanzo murmured, quiet for a second, "they were larger than life in Japan, broadcasted everywhere. Genji and I were never allowed to see them, but I had always wanted to." A smile began to form over McCree’s face and he carried over the pile to his lover, nearly hidden underneath his mountain of blankets. Strands of loose hair dangled over Hanzo’s face and he looked up at Jesse through a veil of thick lashes. The movies spilled over his lap, and McCree’s arm slid around his back as he sat down next to him.

Colours littered the covers gleaming up at him. Dazzling smiles and perfect couples seemed to cover every case, blinding blues and vibrant reds. They seemed to look the same, nearly identical in design and pattern. His eyes flickered over a few of the movies, he recognized a few of the titles.

“Ya never seen one, Han?” Hanzo shook his head, looking down at the pile spread over his thighs. “Well y’know that means we gotta watch ‘em all.”

“Do we?” Hanzo mused, cocking a brow, a sly smile fitting over his lips. He had learned the actions which flustered Jesse in seconds, and had taken the time to perfect them all. Jesse’s mouth parted and his cheeks reddened as his reply caught in his throat.

Hanzo slowly reached his hand out of the covers and allowed it to hover over the DVDs, picking up a few to examine. Jesse only watched him, beyond amused at the sight: Hanzo peering closely at a dusty copy of _Bambi_ , eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled slightly as it did whenever he focused. He adored his nose, every wrinkle which formed around it. Time and time again Jesse found himself entranced by Hanzo’s beauty, regardless of how long they had been together. No matter the occasion. There had been times where they would be in the heat of battle and the sunlight would highlight over the archer’s face that made Jesse’s knees weak. He never dreamed he would ever be this happy, wrapped tightly against his boyfriend musing over a pile of Disney films.

“What is this one?” Snapping out of his train of thought, McCree glanced down to see Hanzo holding up a movie coated in orange, the gleam of sunlight beaming down from the top corner highlighting the handful of animals beneath. _The Lion King._ He had always loved that one as a child, the colours the songs, the characters. The plot seemed to run through his mind: the chilling opening chords, the childhood terror of the hyenas, the excitement of ‘ _I Just Can’t Wait to be King’,_ and of course Scar killing his…

“Maybe not that one, darlin’,” McCree quickly chimed in, allowing a laugh to mask his sudden action as he took the movie from Hanzo’s grasp. He grabbed the movie closest to him, not taking a second to glance down. “How ‘bout this one instead?””

Hanzo looked down as a movie was shoved into his hand. An ocean-blue painted the background and the cover featured what he assumed to be a submarine and its diverse crew. The title read in bold golden letters ‘ _Atlantis: The Lost Empire’_ and it peeked his attention in only seconds, captivated by the art and concept. Jesse’s arm tightened around his shoulders and instinctively he leaned into the touch, nuzzling just underneath of his chin, McCree’s beard scratching against his forehead.

“I agree,”  he murmured, gently pushing the movie into Jesse’s hand. In a second the cowboy was on his feet, a sudden chill spreading over Hanzo where McCree had sat. He fed the disc into their dusty and ancient DVD player, a light emitting from the television in only a moment. Hanzo glanced up at Jesse, dressed in what he deemed as pajamas; cow-printed cotton pants and a tight gray shirt, outlining his body with an ease--though he never wore something like that to bed. A lazy grin played on his face and he pushed his bangs out of his eyes, hair piling on the top of his head in a short ponytail--which he had learned from Hanzo.

He moved back to the couch and allowed the archer to curl back into the warmth of his body. A bright flash filled the screen, a sudden loud commotion echoing around the apartment as a hoard of flying vehicles darted through a white light.

For a while, Hanzo only leaned into McCree, breathing soft and heavy. As the film played on: past the ocean dive, past the leviathan, past the crash landing, Jesse never took his eyes off of him, entranced by every second. They were closing in on their one-year, and though the passion of a new romance had drifted into domestic peace, the love never flickered. Everyday they seemed to fall more in love with the other, smiling more than they ever had in their entire lives. There was bliss neither of them had known before, peace and a sense euphoria.

A girl appeared on screen, hair a blinding white and blue painted on her face. The more she spoke the more Hanzo leaned forward and Jesse watched silently as he focused more on Kida. Through each moment of her unfurling backstory, Hanzo seemed increasingly invested.

He could feel Jesse’s eyes on his neck, he always could. He wanted to look up, kiss him softly and turn his focus from the screen to his cowboy. Yet, he remained staring at the screen, captivated by every second. He felt a connection, a heightened familiarity for the first time in a long time. The girl before him, struggling and fighting for her people, her homeland seemed to remind him of a past he had longed to forget.

He had aspired to be like her, to be selfless despite every right to be the opposite. To make the right choice and save the day, to be the hero all while following in her father’s footsteps. He longed to discuss it with Jesse, to bring up their past and work their way through it but despite the comfort and communication between them, their past stayed buried. Both wanted nothing to do with the mistakes they made, and the tragedies they caused, guilt preying every second on their mind and festering to their thoughts like a leech.

He knew the end was coming quickly, as they began shoving gold into their vehicle, saying their goodbyes with hugs and tearful words. Kida clung to Milo, and there was a sudden pang at Hanzo’s heart, joy. The experiences she overcame, the tragedy she witnessed and in the end, she still found love and overall happiness in the arms of her companion.

As the credits began to roll, Hanzo leaned back into Jesse, hardly realizing he had been leaning so far forward, spine aching from the posture. He turned his head to meet McCree’s face and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips, pushing his body more into the comfort of Jesse’s warmth, the blankets enveloping them both.

Surprise fluttered over Jesse’s face and he wanted to question the kiss, but held his tongue, wrapping his arms tighter around Hanzo to hold him as close as possible.

As the famous logo filled the screen, Hanzo only smiled up at him, “What is next?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! For more mchanzo trash u can follow my blog : dragonsandcowboys.tumblr.com
> 
> ((sidenote: if i said i would use your suggestion, i promise its coming!!))


End file.
